


Skulduggery Pleasant Songfics

by sclibrarygirl



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Alcohol, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Physical Abuse, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sclibrarygirl/pseuds/sclibrarygirl
Summary: All rights Derek Landy for Skulduggery PleasantAll rights to all the artists whose songs I will be using in these stories.





	1. Monster

Monster

(Skulduggery)

 

_The secret side of me_

I have a secret that I can never share.

_I never let you see_

I hide behind my ego, hoping you will never see the pain

_I keep it caged_

For now

_But I can't control it_

It gets harder every day

_So stay away from me_

I want you to be safe

_The beast is ugly_

All the deaths he has caused even to those closest to me

_I feel the rage_

Anger has always been my shortcoming

_And I just can't hold it_

And it knows that

_It's scratching on the walls_

Every day, little by little

_In the closet, in the halls_

It gets closer

_It comes awake_

You have seen it

_And I can't control it_

And we all know how well that turned out

_Hiding under the bed_

No escape

_In my body, in my head_

No place to hide from it

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_

No one knows

_Make it end!_

They can't

_I feel it deep within_

At the center of who I am

_It's just beneath the skin_

That's how close it is to the surface

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

It is the truest side of me

_I hate what I've become_

I never wanted to be the bad guy

_The nightmare's just begun_

I feel like it never ended

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

I feel like a monster

_My secret side I keep_

I want to share it with you

_Hid under lock and key_

No one should have to share the burden with me

_I keep it caged_

Stay there

_But I can't control it_

NO

_Cause if I let him out_

I did once before

_He'll tear me up_

What he did...no...what I did...was unforgivable

_And break me down_

And how could I ever live with myself after that?

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_

Is there anyone out there strong enough to help me?

_Make it end!_

Please?

_It's hiding in the dark_

I can feel it him in my mind...waiting

_It's teeth are razor sharp_

He wants to take from me

_There's no escape for me_

I always knew this would happen

_It wants my soul,_

As if he didn't already have his fill

_It wants my heart_

Run

_No one can hear me scream_

As I see the destruction he wreaks,

_Maybe it's just a dream_

No the blood is real

_Or maybe it's inside of me_

He controls me now

_Stop this monster!_

Save me please!

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

I am the monster and he is me

_I feel like a monster_

Hello Skulduggery. Welcome back

Lord Vile...

 

**"Monster" by Skillet**


	2. Hello

_Playground school bell rings again_

_Rain clouds come to play again_

He leaned against the car and waited, hearing the thunder mix with the sound of the school bell ringing. He looked up and could see the rain threatening to pour out of the sky like a faucet. "Skulduggery!" He looked back at the college campus and saw her smiling face racing towards him. Those eyes, so full of fire and life warmed his soul. And these days...his soul needed all the warmth it could get. With his secret of Vile and her secret of Darquesse, the darkness threatened to consume them both. But they found balance in each other. He waved at her and was about to call her name when he saw a silver glint in the air to his left. He turned to see Sanguine in the shadows, watching Valkyrie run towards them....a blade in his hand. He turned and saw the skeleton detective watching him and grinned. Even from where Skulduggery was standing he could read the lips of Sanguine as he mouthed, "Say goodbye." "Valkyrie!" Skulduggery yelled out, throwing up his hand to push the air at Sanguine. But even as he watched the air move to Sanguine, he saw the assassin lift his arm up and throw the blade. Time slowed as the air pushed Sanguine back and Skulduggery turned to look for Valkyrie. She was bent on one knee in the grass in a ducking position. Skulduggery breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you alright?" he called running over to her. She looked up at him and he watched in horror as she fell down to the grass.  "Valkyrie?!" He knelt next to her, picked her up and laid her in his lap. "Val?" he breathed. He could see the red blood around her mouth now and the blade that had missed the moving air protruding from her abdomen. She felt so lifeless in his arms. "Valkyrie?" he whispered. Her eyes looked up at him and she tried to speak but blood gushed from her bright lips. "Shhhh don't talk sweetheart. We are going to get you to Kenspeckle and you will be fine." He could feel the dread building up in his chest. Her eyes turned sad as if she knew that his words were a lie. She struggled to lift her hand up and pull his face down gently and kiss his teeth. With that kiss he felt her last warm breath spread over his face and her body grow still. He pulled up and said, "Valkyrie?" Her eyes, so full of life earlier were now cold and unyielding in their eternal gaze. He shook her slightly. "Valkyrie? Honey? Wake up. Please....wake up....for me?" Rain started to fall but he didn't feel it. "Sweetheart please stay with me. I need you to wake up for me ok?"

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

"She is dead Skulduggery."

Skulduggery whipped his head up and look around him but no one was around. "Who is that?" he demanded.

"You know who I am, Skul."

_Hello, I am your mind giving you someone to talk to_

"Lord Vile."

_Hello_

"Hello."

 

**"Hello" by Evanescence.   All rights to them for the song.  I am going to be writing songfics.  Any requests?  Thanks!! :)**


	3. Hanging Tree

Hanging Tree

 

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree?_

_They strung up a man_

_They say who murdered three._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree._

Valkyrie did you hear?

He has been caught.

They are going to kill him for defending you.

He is bait to lure you out.

What are you going to do about it?

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree?_

_Where dead man called out_

_For his love to flee._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree._

He wants you away from here.

He wants you to run.

Run away from the danger.

Run away from death.

Will you listen to him?

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree?_

_Where I told you to run,_

_So we'd both be free._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree._

You know they will kill him this time.

That was the only reason you listened to me.

Telling you to run there quickly.

Whispering in your mind the images of his final death.

Will you listen to me again?

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree?_

_Wear a necklace of hope,_

_Side by side with me._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree._

Give yourself up to them.

Have them release him.

Then get angry.

Make them regret trying to kill you.

Will you free me to let me help you?

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree?_

_Where I told you to run,_

_So we'd both be free._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree._

You think you told me to run here.

But I need you, Darquesse.

I want you to come out.

We need to help him.

Will you give me your power to save him?

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree?_

_They strung up a man_

_They say who murdered three._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree._

 

This was the tipping point.

Sorcerers, mortals, and gods alike knew that this was the beginning of the end.

They say in hushed whispers

The moment when Skulduggery Pleasant was captured and used a bait for Valkyrie Cain.

If they could, would they go back and time and change it?

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree?_

_Where dead man called out_

_For his love to flee._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree._

The world should have heard his warning.

When he cried out to her to run.

He knew what strange thing was coming.

Two personalities changing....the making of two into one.

Would they have stopped had they known she was going to destroy the world? 

 

**All rights to Jennifer Lawrence and James Newton Howard for the song "The Hanging Tree". And Derek Landy for all Skulduggery Pleasant characters.**


	4. Safe and Sound

Safe and Sound

 

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go."_

I held her in my arms as the rain and tears poured down her face.

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

Darquesse had resurfaced again and it showed in the devastation all around us.

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone,"_

I held on to her tightly. I would never abandon her. No matter what she did.

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling_

_Everything's on fire_

They came for her. They wanted to destroy her before she killed them.

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

I refused to give in to their demands. If they wanted her, they were going to have to get through me to do it.

_Hold onto this lullaby_

I will be damned if I broke my promise to her

_Even when the music's gone_

I will protect her with every ounce of power I have.

 

I would destroy the world to save her.

 

_Just close your eyes_

Don't worry Valkyrie

_The sun is going down_

I will be with you no matter what happens

_You'll be alright_

They won't take you and Darquesse can't have you either

_No one can hurt you now_

You are with me

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

This war will end

And we will be together

Until the end

 _Safe and sound_   

 

 

**_Safe and Sound_  belongs to Taylor Swift and some quotes here to Derek Landy.  **


	5. Run

"Run Dad!!!! RUN!!"

_Daddy can you hear_

_The devil drawing near_

_Like a bullet from a gun,_

_Run daddy run._

I am getting worse. My moods are not improving and she is rising in strength. I cannot control her for much longer. My family is starting to see the signs of her power. My poor baby sister was scared to silence when Darquesse shouted at her to stop crying. My mum. Mum doesn't speak to me much after getting back from the hospital. I can still recall the blood and tears she shed that day. Skulduggery has tried to tell them what is going on. I am not sure how much of it they understand. Pretty soon I won't be able to stay around them for fear that she will kill them. But my dad...my dad won't give up on me. And I know that Darquesse has named him first to die....

_All the songs you used to sing to me_

_Would rock birds to sleep_

He tries so hard to remind me of my humanity...to remind me of who I am. To make me fight for my right to exist. Much like Skulduggery, he believes in me.

_I need you now so please somehow_

_Put rockets on your feet_

But I don't believe in me....I know better

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Daddy can you hear_

_The devil drawing near_

_Like a bullet from a gun,_

_Run daddy run._

....

"Stephanie honey you have to fight this!! Don't let her take you over!!" Dad screams. I feel my head pull up and through the smoke I can see him holding his arm as blood pours down his arm.  "Too late," I hear myself laugh. "No!!" I silently cried as I watched myself draw closer to him.

_Saw that dark cloud coming from a million miles away._

_Oh how I've dreaded this God forsaken day._

_Daddy can you hear_

_The devil drawing near_

_Like a bullet from a gun,_

_Run daddy run._

"Are you there Stephanie? Can you hear me? Please come back. Your mother knows you are sorry."

_Mama's been crying in kitchen_

"Your sister misses you."

_Sister's been afraid of the dark._

"And I know how you feel about Skulduggery. He doesn't want to lose you either."

_I've gathering the pieces of all these shattered hearts._

I looked at dad and could see the tears. "And I still love you sweetheart. Nothing will ever change that," he said, smiling at me.

I pushed through Darquesse's control and fell against him, crying.

"Daddy I love you too. But I can't stop her. Just please run dad. Run before she kills you because she will."

_And I don't care where you go to_

_And I don't care where you land_

_But just get out of there daddy as fast as you can_

I pushed him away and started running away from him as fast as I could. Before Darquesse could control me again. I yelled over my shoulder, "Run Dad!!!! RUN!!"

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Daddy can you hear_

_The devil drawing near_

_Like a bullet from a gun,_

_Run daddy run._

_Run Daddy run, run daddy run._

_Run Daddy run, run daddy run._

 

**All rights to Miranda Lambert and Pistol Annies for this song "Run Daddy Run". And all rights to Derek Landy for Skulduggery Pleasant characters.**


	6. Never Again

"Not again," I thought as I heard the door slam. I sighed as I could hear the yelling start up. It was like this every Friday night. Darren would go out with the other mages from the Sanctuary and drink way too much. Then he would come home and argue with Valkyrie about something. I was staying at Valkyrie's house while Ghastly was away on Sanctuary business. Valkyrie had sworn me to secrecy about her fights with Darren, so Skulduggery didn't know what a total ass Darren was but I figured Valkyrie knew what she was doing. At least I hoped. Something shattered downstairs. "Another vase," I thought. "Gordon will be upset." I continued polishing my sword when a blood-curdling scream come up the stairs. "Valkyrie?!" I shouted, running to the door and to the top of the stairs. "I am fine Tanith," Valkyrie voice called up to me. Pain filled her voice. "Go back to bed." "Are you sure Valkyrie?" I asked. I could hear her crying softly. "She is fine!!!" Darren yelled. I felt my face twist into an angry scowl. She didn't sound fine. I stalked back to my room and grabbed my sword. I made my way downstairs and walked into the living room. There I found Valkyrie kneeling on the floor and picking up the pieces of yet another broken vase. Blood spots surrounded her and I could hear the faint dripping sounds of blood falling to the floor. "Valkyrie," I asked walking over to her. She looked up at me and I felt my heart break. Her beautiful brown eyes were full of tears with a black shadow forming around her right eye. Her arm had a long red gash going from her wrist up to her elbow. Almost as if she had tried to protect herself and her arm had taken the brunt of whatever had hit her. A bruise seemed to be forming around her neck and her face had the imprint of a hand mark. She seemed to be in a lot of pain from the way she was moving her body as she picked up the glass. She stood up and swayed slightly. I grabbed her good arm and steadied her. "Valkyrie?" I whispered. She smiled as a steady stream of tears poured down her face. "I tripped and broke another vase," she said. "Do you think Gordon will notice?" I could feel my own eyes start to water. "Come on Valkyrie let's get you to Nye." I had her place the glass on the table and started to lead her out of the living room when Darren appeared in the doorway. "Where do you think you are going?" he asked Valkyrie. I felt her shiver next to me and I glared at him. "I am taking her to the Sanctuary. She is cut up pretty badly." Darren walked over to us and put his arm on her shoulder. "It's not that bad. All she needs is some rest right Val?" I saw his hand tighten on her shoulder, adding pressure to her. Valkyrie winced and looked up at me. "I am fine Tanith really," she whispered. She swayed again. "I am taking you and that is it. You are about to pass out," I said, pulling her away from Darren. "Why don't you leave her alone Tanith? She really doesn't want to go," Darren said, his voice cold and unyielding. I leaned Valkyrie up against the wall and walked over to Darren. "If I were you, I would look for a hole to be hiding in right now. Because when Skulduggery finds out what you did..." "I didn't do anything did I Val honey?" Darren said, a smirk on his face. I could hear Val whisper from behind me. "I told you Tanith I fell." Darren looked up at me. "See the skeleton detective will know that she fell because she was clumsy. Nothing that I did." "Then you will have no problem if I take Val to Nye because of her 'clumsiness'. After all she has lost a lot of blood." I could see in Darren's eyes that he was wondering if I was worth hitting or not, then he shrugged and went over to the couch. "Don't be long Val honey," he said.

_I'm terrified that she'll wind up dead in his hands,_

_She's just a woman_

......

I had no idea what to do. I felt broken in more ways than one. Pain was shooting up my arm and I felt really dizzy as Tanith drove me to the Sanctuary. "Val please tell me what happened," she begged as lightning lit up the sky around us and rain poured from the sky. "Tanith I already told you...." "Don't give me that shit Val. He beat you. I can tell. How many times have we been in fights and seen the other? I can tell the difference between a fall and a beating." "Please don't tell Skulduggery," I whispered, wringing my hands in my lap. "I don't want him to know. He will kill Darren." "I am sure that is what he deserves," I heard her mutter. I turned to her. "Please Tanith. Really I am fine. A couple of stitches and I will be as good as new. I don't want Skulduggery getting hurt over me." Tanith stared at me as if I was completely crazy. "And what makes you think that Skulduggery can't handle himself with Darren? He has fought Faceless Ones Val. I don't think some drunk mage is going to be too difficult for him." "Darren is an Adept. He can increase his fighting power tenfold making his punches three times more powerful. He could shatter Skulduggery with one hit." Tanith bit her lip and turned into the Sanctuary's parking lot. "Val," she said softly turning off the car and looking over at me. "Skulduggery would make it so you didn't have to deal with Darren again. He would get rid of that creep. Just tell him. He cares alot for you Valkyrie." I nodded. "I know but really I can handle this myself. Don't worry." I smiled at her and could tell that she was upset about all this but would keep it a secret for me. I would get rid of Darren myself. I didn't need Skulduggery to get hurt over my stupid decisions.

_Never before have I ever seen it this bad_

......

I guided Val through the Sanctuary to the medical wing. We went through the swinging doors and I heard her gasp slightly. Skulduggery was in the room talking with Nye and Ravel about something. They all turned to us as we walked in. Immediately Ravel and Nye rushed forward to us, demanding to know what had happened. Val let Nye lead her to a bed and I could hear her explaining to it that she had tripped and cut herself on a piece of glass. I walked over to Skulduggery. He had not gone to her side, his body stiff and unmoving. "Hey Skul," I said, trying to lighten him up. "Val really is clumsy isn't she?" He turned to me and I swear I could feel the wrath of a faceless one emanating from him. "What happened to her?" he asked, his voice cold and quiet. "Uh she tripped on a table and hit a vase...." I started but he held up his hand. "Tanith.  Stop. What did he do to her?" I looked over at Val and could see she was distracted by Ravel and Nye fussing over her. "I can't tell you," I whispered, tears forming in my eyes. "She tripped Skul." He turned from me and watched as Nye started stitching up her arm. "So she wants to handle this her way huh," I heard him whisper almost to himself. Valkyrie's face clenched in pain as Nye started to examine her body. "Well she lost that chance the moment he laid a hand on her," he growled. "Skulduggery," I said but he ignored me and walked over to Valkyrie. I heard him laugh at her and say "You and your clumsy self. See I am far too graceful to let myself be injured in such a way." She laughed and looked over at me. She mouthed, "Thank you" and then accepted the leaf that Nye held out to her for the pain. I knew Skulduggery was planning something but what....I was not sure.

_Haven't you heard "Don't hit a lady"?_

_Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure_

.....

Nye stitched me up and said that I had no broken ribs but would be sore for awhile. Skulduggery had stayed with me the whole time and he and Tanith had walked me back out to the car. "I guess I have to let you have a few days off," he said, tilting his head to show me he was smiling. "Yeah if you wouldn't mind," I said, sitting down heavily in the car. Tanith got in the driver's seat. "I will make sure she gets to bed Skulduggery." He nodded and bent down and brushed his teeth against my forehead ever so slightly. "I will call to check on you in the morning." I nodded, feeling dazed at his kiss on my head and watched as he shut the door and walked over to the Bentley. We pulled out and I looked over at Tanith. "See I feel better already. And Skulduggery doesn't have to know and when I get home I can break up with Darren. It's alright." She forced a smile at me and nodded. "I am going to be there when you break up with Darren." "No need to worry. Darren will probably be sober by the time we get there and realize that this is for the best.  No need to be there Tanith," I said. "Valkyrie I really don't think that is a good idea. You said yourself he is dangerous." I waved her off. "Only when he is drunk. It will be fine. Besides don't count me out. I am a good fighter you know. Trained by the best!" She raised an eyebrow then sighed. "Alright Val." I smiled up at her. "Thanks."

_He's drunk again, it's time to fight_

_Same old shit_

.......

I walked into the house. "Darren?" I called, listening for any signs of where he was. "In here!" he called from the living room. I went in and felt my heart sink. Bottles of liquor were everywhere. Darren was finishing off another one and he threw it the ground, the sound of glass shattering everywhere. "Darren. I have something I need to talk to you about," I said. He walked over to me and got in my face. "You left Valkyrie. I tried to tell you that you didn't have to leave because of a little bit of blood but that bitch got in my face and threatened me." The smell of alcohol on his breath was making me really dizzy but I crossed my arms and looked him in the eye. "We are over Darren. This was the last straw. You really hurt me tonight and I think we need to call this off." I watched him carefully. "Really Val? You want to call this quits and kick me out of here?" he said, a dangerous calm in his voice. I clicked my hands silently behind me, feeling the reassuring spark of fire that would help me if things got out of control. "Yes," I whispered. He nodded and turned to see the living room. "You know this room is a real mess Val. It wouldn't have got this way if you had just listen to me!!" I never saw his fist coming. All I felt was my body being thrown back and then suddenly coming to a halt as my head hit the wall. I slumped down the wall and felt blood pour down my face. I struggled to look up. Darren was stalking towards me, his fist glowing with energy. I tried to lift my arm but my body would not move. "All you had to do was stay here and let me take care of you Valkyrie," he said, grabbing my clothes and pulling me up. I could feel my legs drag uselessly against the ground. He put his face close to my ear. "But you left me and now you are trying to leave me permanently." His voice was quiet and eerie. "I won't let that happen," he whispered. "You. Belong. To. Me." A burst of pain shot through my abdomen.  He had punched me. I gasped out trying to breathe, anything to fill up my body with air. I could feel the pain everywhere. "I will make you pay for even thinking about leaving me. You are not going anywhere," Darren said. I had never felt more hopeless in my entire life. Then a velvety voice spoke up from near the doorway. "Get away from her," it growled. I strained my eyes and through the blood could see Skulduggery standing in the doorway, a fireball raging in one hand and his gun in the other. Darren looked over at him and laughed. "The great skeleton detective is here. You are interrupting something private. I will have Val call you in the morning if you want." Skulduggery thumbed back the hammer. "I will not say this again Darren. If you value any part of your sorry pathetic excuse for an existence, you will put her down gently and walk away." I felt my body start to fall and I hit the floor hard. Bright lights shot through my eyes as my head hit the floor with a loud crack. I closed my eyes against the new onslaught of pain. "And I already told you detective Pleasant, that Valkyrie and I are busy at the moment. If you wish to have a conversation with her, it can wait until tomorrow." A gunshot sounded through the air. "I am not here to talk with her Darren." Skulduggery's voice was deadly calm. "You are leaving here. With all your limbs attached is up to you." Darren laughed. "Are you threatening me detective? I can beat you with one punch turning your bones to powder in mere seconds. What are you going to do?" I opened my eyes and could see Skulduggery extinguish the fireball and aim his gun. He opened fired on Darren. But Darren's fist glowed and he poured energy into his hands, making them stronger than steel. The bullets bounced off his skin and hit the wall behind him. Skulduggery threw his gun down and clicked his gloved hands. Fire roared to life. But Darren only laughed. "Fire cannot harm me either. Nothing can touch me." He charged towards Skulduggery. I felt a fire rise up inside me. Skulduggery was not going to have a chance. Darren was immune to fire and bullets. And he had enough power to shatter all of Skulduggery's bones in one punch. Something glinted off to left.

_She grabs the gun,_

Skulduggery's gun

_She's had enough_

Still loaded

_Tonight she'll find out how fucking tough is this man_

I needed to end this.

_Pulls the trigger as fast as she can_

Before he kills Skulduggery.

.....

I had not felt this much hatred since Serpine had killed my family. And even now as I dodged Darren's punches and tried to land some of my own, it felt like I had more hatred now then back then. The sight of Valkyrie's broken and bruised body had broken something inside me. But all the hatred and fury in the world were not going to be much help against an impenetrable armour. I was faster than Darren and his wild swings but he had power and size on his side. He eventually caught me with a left hook under my chin, causing my entire body to rattle violently. I tripped on the rug and fell backwards landing heavily on the ground. Darren stood over me, a smirk on his face. "I am the one who gets to kill the great skeleton detective. And just know that Valkyrie is mine. I can do anything I want to her at anytime." He went to throw the finishing blow when a shot rang throughout the room. A hole opened up in Darren's head and he fell forward. I rolled out of the way as he came tumbling down next to me. I looked up to see Valkyrie kneeling down across the room. "Never again," she muttered. "Never again."

_Never again_

_No_

_Never again_  

 

**Not really sure what this is....but I wrote it....**

**All rights to Derek Landy and Nickelback "Never Again"**  


End file.
